This invention is concerned with Asynchronous Transfer Mode ("ATM") switches and more particularly is concerned with data bandwidth creation using cell replication within an ATM switch.
Sending cells of digitized information and data to multiple destinations, in activities such as electronic mail, video distribution or teleconferencing, is achieved in an ATM switch by cell replication. ATM cell replication in the prior art is spatial. Spatial multicast is the replication of cells on physically independent ports of the switch. Logical multicast, according to the invention, is the replication of cells on the same physical port of a switch.
It is an object of the present invention to create a cost effective, manageable process for cell replication.